Day and Night
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: Full summary inside. Based off of Swan Lake. But it has a twist. Love triangle Jayden/Emily/Mike. Hope you enjoy!
1. the curse

Day and night

Summary- a nighlock curses Emily, and she is now doomed to live a girl by day, and swan by night until true love's kiss can break the curse. The good news? It's someone on the team and she knows that. The bad news? She only has one chance to get it right, otherwise she's a swan forever. The catch? She can't tell anyone about the curse. They have to find out on their own. But with the boys as oblivious as ever, Mia too caught up in Kevin to notice, Mentor obsessing over getting an edge over the nighlock, and local boys falling for her and trying to make a move, will the curse ever be broken?

Prologue

I felt myself changing. I was shrinking, my neck elongating. I opened my mouth to scream... But I had no mouth. My lips had stretched and hardened, and an odd sound was ripped from my throat.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the lake beside me... But I didn't see me. I mean, I did see me but I wasn't me...

I was a swan.

I knew something bad was going to happen when the gap sensor went off and I was the only ranger not severely injured from our last battle. I was forced to rush off to battle alone, without backup. The nighlock looked odd, his skin was a mottled green and horns adorned his head, but otherwise he looked completely human. He grinned evilly at me and we began to duel.

He made the first move, swinging his weird staff/sword thing at my abdomen. I blocked, then aimed a strike at his head. He dodged, then quickly stabbed at my stomach, but while I blocked that, a horned tail I didn't realize he had. swung around his and my bodies an hit my back. I fell. Before I could rise once again, he pointed his staff at me and muttered something in a weird language.

That was when the transformation had begun.

Now I stood, small, white, and feathery, as that strange monster stood over me, laughing darkly.

"There are some rules to this existence," he told me. "you will remain a swan by night and girl by day until true love's kiss touches upon your lips. If you tell any living being about the curse, by any means of communication, you shall remain a swan for all eternity. If any person other than your true love kisses you, you shall remain a swan forever. In addition, your true love must be in love with you at the time of the kiss for the curse to be broken."

My heart sank with every word. What were the odds that I would meet my true love? How long would it take?

"I will give you some hope though." he told me. "I will tell you this much. Your true love is one of the samurai rangers. And just because you love him now doesn't make him your true love."

And with that he left.

**AN- The pairing will not be revealed until later on. Hope you like this!**


	2. what's wrong

Day and Night

Chapter 2

I stayed in the forest until the sun started to rise. When the sky started getting lighter, I changed back to human. I walked back to the shiba house to see Ji standing on the porch waiting for me.

"That battle took quite some time, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Just took a while to defeat all the moogers he kept calling." I lied swiftly and smoothly, just like I had all throughout junior high school, when I was working after school to try to help get money to pay for Serena's treatments, but didn't want my parents to know. Taking all those drama classes really came in handy.

Ji nodded, then told me to get inside and get some sleep. I obliged immediately.

When I got to my room, I lay down on my bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. Something in me had changed, I could feel it. Even when I wasn't a swan, the bird was still inside me, hidden away, waiting for twilight, when it would awaken. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and I was scared it would affect my performance in battle.

Then another thought occurred to me. How was I supposed to hide this from the others? What if one of them walk into the room as I was transforming? I could always sneak out at night... But what if there was a battle in the middle of the night and I couldn't fight because I was a swan?

I supposed there were worse things to be... A frog, an ant, a (I shuddered) cockroach. Being a swan wasn't the worst animal. In fact, I loved swans. I just never thought I'd become one.

And I still didn't understand why I couldn't be a lion or a tiger or something fierce! But no... I'm a stupid bird.

I lay there pondering my entire existence until 9, when Ji came into the room to wake me. I, of course, was pretending to sleep.

The others had made miraculous recoveries overnight (got to love that ranger enhanced healing power) and were already practicing by the time I had arrived outside. I was absolutely exhausted, but I started training anyway.

I was sparring with Mike when a particularly huge yawn escaped my throat, distracting me for long enough to let him get in a good hit to my stomach. I fell to the ground and just sat there, dazed.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked as he kneeled next to me.

"Yeah," I replied, yawning once again. "I'm fine."

"Why are you so tired?" Jayden asked me as he walked over to where we sat.

"Midnight nighlock attack. Took a while to finish because I was fighting alone. Didn't get back until sun rise." I yawned yet again. "I'm fine," I insisted. "Let's keep training."

Jayden and Mike switched places, so Jayden was training with me and Mike with Antonio.

I could tell Jayden was going easy on me, and I was grateful for that. I was exhausted after staying up all night, and I felt my tired limbs getting weaker and weaker. After about 15 minutes of training, I could feel my legs buckling. The training sword slipped out of my less than firm grasp and I collapsed onto my hands and knees. Jayden immediately knelt at my side.

"Okay," he said as he pulled me back onto my feet. "Back to bed."

As soon as I tried to take a step, my knees buckled again. If Jayden hadn't been supporting me, I would've fallen again.

Jayden, having grown impatient waiting for me to gather enough strength to walk alone, scooped me up into his arms and carried me to my bed. The second he lay me down, my eyes fluttered shut and I fell asleep.

**Jayden's POV**

I watched Emily for a few minutes after she fell asleep. She looked so exhausted... She must've been awake for longer than just that one nighlock attack. The question was, why?

I left the room to finish training. When I got outside, Mike immediately approached me.

"What's up with Em?" he asked me.

"She's just really tired." I replied, masking my own worry for the sake of my teammates. The truth was I had no idea if she was really okay.

Kevin walked up to us. "See Mike, I told you she's fine." He smirked and lay a hand on Mike's shoulder. "No need to get so worried. Your girlfriend's gonna be fine."

A weird anger bubbled up inside me at these words. Which didn't make any sense. Why would Kevin calling Emily Mike's girlfriend bother me? But it did. I didn't like her… Like that anyway. Did I?

Mike blushed. "Dude, she ain't my girlfriend. You mean to tell me you weren't worried when she collapsed?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, then, after realizing what I did, stopped myself. Why should I be relieved that they aren't dating? Emily and I are just friends!

**Yeah**, said a small voice in my head. **Keep telling yourself. I never knew denial was spelled J-A-Y-D-E-N.**

"Shut up," I told that voice.

**I can't. I'm your inner voice. I am you. I can't talk unless you think.**

I shook my head. It's one thing to argue with yourself. It's another to argue with yourself and lose.

"Alright guys, let's keep sparring."

**EMILY'S POV**

I woke up and sat straight up at the sound of a loud alarm. Disoriented, I scrambled for my alarm clock and slammed down on snooze button numerous times. When the alarm didn't stop, I picked up my clock and stared at the red numbers, confused.

Then I realized why it wasn't turning off. The sound wasn't coming from my alarm clock.

It was coming from the gap sensor.

Still a little bit groggy, I jumped out of bed and ran outside to meet the rest of the team. Like it or not, it was time to fight.

AN- Tell me if you enjoyed! I got 8 reviews on my first chapter in 4 days. That's more than I've gotten on any other story! Thank you guys so much and please keep reviewing!


	3. the prophecy

**AN- Oh Gosh I'm awful. I'm so sorry it's been so long. I'm taking AP English and yeah, I'm getting 9s on the essays but have you seen AP multiple choice questions? It's just… GAHH! **

**I wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews. This is the most amount of reviews I've gotten in 2 chapters. So, thanks!**

**I've gotten a bunch of requests for Memily, and a bunch for Jemily. But you'll just have to wait and see which I choose. MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Chapter 3**

I ran out to the courtyard to meet the rest of the team.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Jayden asked urgently. "Go back to sleep! We can handle this!"

"You think I could sleep through the Gap sensor? Besides, there's no way I can go back to sleep now. I need to know that you guys are okay!"

"Em, you're too weak to fight right now!" Mike said.

My eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry?" Too weak to fight? Who was he to make that comment? "I'm fine Mike, get over it. Let's just deal with this stupid nighlock. Then I'll go back to bed."

Both Mike and Jayden looked reluctant but finally, Jayden agreed. "Just… be careful Emily. The second you start feeling too tired to continue, just call for me and I'll get you out of there. Okay?"

I nodded and laughed inwardly. Yeah, right. Like I was going to call for help.

We ran off to find the nighlock, morphing along the way.

The second we got there, I knew there was going to be trouble. For standing before us was the same mottled green nighlock that had attacked in the middle of the night.

"Ahh, my old friend, the yellow ranger. So nice to see you again." He greeted us with a cocky smile.

I glared through my helmet, then, feeling stupid, stopped because I realized he couldn't see my glare. So I settled for an angry shout instead. "Why are you back?" I yelled at him.

"Back?" Mike turned to me, looking startled. "What do you mean back?"

"This creep is the guy that attacked in the middle of the night." I replied. "Answer my question!" I yelled at the nighlock. "What are you doing here?"

"I have returned to see how well my little experiment is working out." He replied. "How are you doing, dear Yellow Ranger?"

"Emily, what is he talking about?" Jayden asked me. "How are you his experiment?"

"I… I…" I couldn't say anything. How could I? If I did, I was doomed to live as a swan for all eternity.

"Oh, it's nothing." The nighlock assured him, trying unsuccessfully to smother peals of laughter. "Just some playful banter."

A voice reverberated through my head and I cried out in pain. _Don't you just love secrets, Yellow Ranger? _The voice asked. _They're just so much fun… Especially when the circumstances are so… dire._

Vaguely, I heard Kevin call out to the nighlock. "Who are you?"

"My name is ancient and forever, forbidden from being spoken by the ancients of sorcery. You call me a nighlock but I am much more than that. I am a warlock, a demon, a monster. And I have come to curse the Earth, one puny human at a time."

"What kind of curse?" Mike yelled out angrily. "And what does this have to do with Emily?"

"HA!" The monster laughed. "Only a fool reveals their plan. And I am no fool. You will find out soon enough."

"You didn't answer the second question." Mia pointed out. "What does your plan have to do with Emily?" 

The monster appeared thoughtful. "Alright, since I'm feeling… gracious today, I'll give you a hint. A prophecy, foretold by my great grandmother, to be fulfilled by me."

With a cough, he started to recite

_By day one  
By night another  
One shall curse  
The other shall flutter  
A feathery fate  
Shall meet the yellow  
Until love conquers  
The desired fellow  
But be warned  
For one false kiss  
Shall cause humanity  
To forever dismiss_

"There was more to it" He chuckled. "Something about the end of the red water and the sister without a sister. I don't know. Never really cared to be honest. Once my part is done, I'm gone. Speaking of gone…" He raised his hands above his head. "Good luck, yellow ranger. You're going to need it!" And with an evil laugh, he was gone.

_DAYANDNIGHTDAYANDNIGHTDAYANDNIGHTDAYANDNIGHTDAYAND NIGHT_

When we got back home I ran into my room before anyone could confront me about what had occurred and hid under the blanket. Frustrated tears ran down my face as the encounter with that nameless monster swirled in my mind.

Why would he come back? Now, all that would happen was I would be asked a bunch of questions until I finally broke down and told them of the curse, and then I'd be stuck like this forever. I had to try and avoid them as much as possible.

A knock came at the door to my room, and I realized I had forgotten to lock the door. I feigned sleep as Jayden's voice came through. "Emily?" He called. "Are you there?"

The door opened slightly and I heard him once more. "You awake?"

I didn't answer, hoping he'd leave.

He didn't. Instead, he walked over to my bed and sat down beside me, moving a lock of hair away from my wet face. I could feel him shift a bit, then his hand ran through my hair once, twice, before he withdrew it and stood up. "Sleep well, Emily."

He quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. Tears ran down my face once more as I once again thought of what I was to do.

How could I though? I was never really any good at making friends, and now I had to avoid the only ones I had ever made. Though, I could always try and figure out which guy on the team it was that was to break my curse.

Kevin? Eww, no. Besides, he belongs with Mia.

Antonio? No, no, no, he's way too much like a brother to me.

Mike? Maybe. I do like him, and I know he likes me. Butterflies took off in my stomach at the thought of him kissing me and I grinned. I had it solved. All I needed was Mike to kiss me!

But then I thought of Jayden and a rock formed in the pit of my stomach. I felt the same way about kissing him as I did Mike. And I couldn't even run a test- pick the wrong one and I'm stuck.

The names circled in my head- Jayden or Mike? Mike or Jayden? Finally, the words slurred, even in my head until they turned into beautiful, swan shaped letters that took flight in my head and set my mind adrift.

And with a desperate need for answers weighing heavily on my heart, I finally fell asleep.

__**AN- And so the plot thickens. What do you think? Was the prophecy too obvious? Am I doing okay? I need to know what you guys think! Don't hesitate to review, constructive criticism is welcome and ideas will be acknowledged. I am thinking of posting shout outs or responses in the next chapter to all those that review so please let me know what you think! And on that note, it's off to bed for me, the strange little fangirl.**

**Allons-y, Geronimo and all that stuff. Good night to all!**

**PS- bonus points to those who get the reference in the previous paragraph- tell me if you know what I'm referring to!**


End file.
